


FotC Cuteness

by smellslikecitrus



Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: Bret Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Just really gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Outage, Self-Acceptance, gay thoughts, most beautiful boy in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Jemaine woke up to see Bret's face just a little too close to his own.





	FotC Cuteness

Jemaine woke up to see Bret’s face just a little too close to his own. They had pushed their beds closer together to conserve heat when the power had gone out in their small apartment. 

Bret shifted a closer, his sleeping face the picture of innocence. Jemaine wanted to get up but a part of him liked the heat Bret provided. 

_Eh, I really have to pee. I’ll just come back to… snuggle. Normal friends do that, right?_ Jemaine left the warmth of the blankets and started a pot of tea. He walked back into the bedroom just in time to see Bret start to wake up. Bret stretched and yawned, his cute sleepy face twisting with the effort.

The pot of tea whistled, signaling an end to the spell that had fallen over Jemaine as he looked at Bret.

“What?” asked Bret, confused as to why Jemaine was standing in the middle of the doorframe staring him. “Jemaine! The tea’s ready!”

“Er–yeah I know Bret, I was just getting to it!” Jemaine was confused. He’d never entertained the thoughts that had plagued him, but the smaller man just looked so… cozy. Jeez, he was starting to think like Mel! Jemaine shivered at the thought and left the room to get the tea.

Bret trudged into their small kitchen in slightly oversized pajamas. Even in his state, he was adorable. _I have to stop thinking like that, we’re just... bros!_ Jemaine’s silent commentary never helped his situation.

Jemaine poured the tea and nodded at the answering machine. Murray had left a message before the power went out and the phone apparently still worked, as the blinking red light was still working.

As he hopped up and made his way over to the answering machine, Bret thought to himself that Jemaine looked very nice today, even in his ratty old sweatpants and oversized shirt– _wait, that’s not how he thinks of me_ , he reminded himself. Bret had had continual girlfriends but could never keep them for the one fact that he did, in fact, only like men.

The answering machine beeped to life. _One New Message_ : “It’s playing?” Murray’s voice came through sounding filter-like. “Oh good. Hello boys, it’s Murray… Hewitt in case you know another Murray [awkward laugh].” Answering machine Murray cleared his throat and a cough sounded in the background. A very feminine cough. Bret and Jemaine both froze and glanced at each other. Mel.

There was the muffled sound of people talking, Bret guessed Murray covered the phone. Then a soft voice rang out.

“Oh hiya guys! It’s Mel! I was at your house yesterday but no one came out…” Jemaine stifled a laugh at this. Both of them had sat at the window avoiding Mel when the power had gone out on them. They ducked whenever she gazed up at the window. “Anyways, I think you guys should come over to my house!”

Bret looked over at Jemaine. “Do you think Doug will be there?” 

Jemaine just shrugged, “I mean, probably.”

Bret stared at him with his big brown eyes, “I don’t want to go. Mel’s… Mel.”

The answering machine continued with Murray saying, “but the real reason I called you, Bret’s newest fling is here. I used fling you see, because they never last [nervous laugh]. But really, Bret you should come down. Jemaine can come too I guess.”

Even though he knew Murray couldn’t hear him, Bret shook his head and called out, “tell her to go away! She’s not my girlfriend!”

Murray’s voice came through again. “Now don’t say she’s not your girlfriend, I want you two down here now!” Click. _No New Messages_.

Bret looked helplessly at Jemaine, “let’s just not go. The power’s out anyway.”

Jemaine looked back at Bret and said, “you never told me you went out.”

“It doesn’t matter. I didn’t like her anyway.” Then he said something softer that Jemaine barely caught, “I didn’t like any of them that way.”

“What do you mean?” Jemaine asked curiously. He hadn’t heard Bret speak that way since the body-image incident.

Bret blushed. He didn’t expect Jemaine to hear what he said. “N-nothing. Let’s go snuggle, I’m cold.”

Now it was Jemaine’s turn to blush. He nodded and Bret turned back into the bedroom. Jemaine left the tea and followed him. When Bret got settled and Jemaine got in his bed next to him, Bret began to explain. Everything.

“Back in New Zealand, there wasn’t a lot of... options,” he started. “I wasn’t like the other boys. Jemaine… I don’t like women. I go on dates but I just recently figured it out. Why no one lasts. It’s because I… like men. I understand if you want to leave now.” Bret turned his flaming face away from Jemaine’s studying expression.

“I don’t want to leave,” Jemaine responded. Bret dared to peek back up at him. “I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to tell you this earlier. I actually figured this out a while ago. Remember when we saw that male model across the street that one time? Yeah, he was _hot_. But I didn’t want to tell you in case you were… repulsed.”

Bret looked affronted at him, “of course not! But what about all those women?”

Jemaine had to refrain from laughing and bursting their little bubble. “Well Bret, I’m this new thing called bisexual!”

Bret smiled. It was always easy to talk to Jemaine. They were two halves of a whole idiot. Maybe he would just tell him how he felt.

“Jemaine. I–I need to tell you something important. And please just tell me if you don’t feel the same way. I–” suddenly a thought struck Bret. “Wait here. It’s easier for me to express myself through song.”

Jemaine sat back against his side of the bed. He was excited to hear what Bret had to say. But he would wait for him. 

15 minutes later and a few strums of the guitar and Bret was ready. He glanced meaningfully at Jemaine and started. Jemaine grinned. It was his song that he wrote for Sally except Bret had changed one word. Jemaine couldn’t believe he remembered, that incident was a few years ago! 

Eventually Bret started listing some of Jemaine’s virtues and then wrapped it up with: “and that’s why you’re the most beautiful boy in the room.”

Throughout the song, Jemaine had inched closer and closer to Bret so that by the end they were sitting next to each other on the bed. 

Bret put down his guitar and Jemaine kissed him. Just leaned in and pressed his lips to Bret’s. The kiss was light and ended too soon. Jemaine pulled away and Bret sat back, bring a hand to his mouth, hiding his smile. Jemaine sat next to him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“I think I like you,” breathed Bret.

“I think I like you too,” said Jemaine, and Bret leaned into him in the dark room. Then Jemaine let out a little chuckle and whispered, “I guess we’re not going to Murray’s then.”

Bret groaned and turned his face into Jemaine’s shirt. “I think we shouldn’t. Let’s stay here.”

“Affirmative.”

Jemaine leaned down and kissed him again, and they stayed in until the power came back on the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that's my one shot! Thanks for reading! I might continue this thing if I feel like it but it will probably remain alone. Or maybe I'll write some more unrelated FotC stuff, idk. We'll see how it turns out.


End file.
